minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minifigure Wiki: User of the Month page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 12:57, December 18, 2009 Hello Welcome to the wiki! Do you know me from MLN wiki? Yes I do!-- 23:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Your sig isn't working you should probably fix it if you can. Anyways, how did you find this place! I think my goal has finally been achieved! This wiki had no new users until I came 8 days ago and now if you search minifig wiki this is top of the list! And there are 2 other new users who you probably know:Joeman200 and Hank3887. -- 01:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I did not make a sig yet. and of corse i know them.-- 01:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) If you want to color your page or get a usernav, its:Template:Userpage and Template:Usernav. -- 01:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't make custom userpages. As you can see all I put is .-- 12:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Agents 2.0 I am sorry to say this but the Agents 2.0 page is kind of useless. It really does nothing since Agents 2.0 is grouped with the same stuff. -- 19:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sig Yeah,sure,that's good.I'll pay you back with a if I can.Hank3887 (highlight) Thanks.-- 21:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Help Can you look over the Character template the infobox part don't work yet :(.Thanks-- 21:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Added Link-- 21:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Alpha Team Can you work on Alpha Team Please? -- 14:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please add [[File:Example|'frame'|Discription]] instand of [[File:Example|'thumb'|Discription]].It would be look nicer.Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk Okay.-- 13:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Do you want to be an admin? FreddyderHamster put you up for adminship. -- 16:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Um I guess so we only have FreddyderHamster as a rollback. I think until this wiki gets a bit bigger it really does not need more admins for reasons of agreement and simply who-to-ask. 22:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes thank you for understanding. I will make you an admin once this wiki grows a bit. 12:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Not really. It simply tells you that it is an image, which is something that you already know from sight. You do not need to state the obvious with a category. 13:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yep it is that simple but is easy to overlook. That is also why I deleted categories (eg:I deleted Agents Minifigures and made Agents) with minifigures in their name since this is minifigure wiki and you don't need to be told that it is a minifigure. 13:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Exactly I am glad that you get the gist. I am not trying to be like a no fun MLN wiki admin, but I think that people have the brains to figure certain things out without needing a category. Another thing:Did you hate how they took away personal pictures on MLNwiki? Well, I know how you can put them up. If you use the web URL then it will show the picture without the image actually being on wikia! It works! Or if if doesn't work, tell me and I will tell you again (after consulting my brother who showed me how to do that). 13:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Do you think it is worth blocking him? And how do you know his age? 14:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I will ask Agent Chase if he has a template for blocked to put on his page until he is 13. Does he know why because you should tell him first? Then I will block him. Sound fair to you? 14:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) OK one more thing:To make more articles on the Space Theme I think that there should be a separate page for the Life on Mars minifigures so that you can read about the individual ones. Can you help me with that? 14:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC)